1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kinetic energy regenerating device for recovering the kinetic energy of a rotating body and, more particularly, to a kinetic energy regenerating device capable of operating at a high regenerating efficiency by using the perfectly elastic collision between a rotor on the driving side and a flywheel separated from each other by an elastic member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional kinetic energy regenerating device drives a generator by the rotative force of a rotary body to convert the rotational energy into electric energy by the generator and, in a regenerating mode, a motor or the like is driven by the electric energy to produce rotative force.
Since the conventional kinetic energy regenerating device must convert rotational energy into electric energy and convert the electric energy into rotational energy in the regenerating mode, a large amount of energy loss is incurred by energy conversion and, hence, the regenerating efficiency of the kinetic energy regenerating device is not very high.